Bedtime
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Fun family domestic fluff. Kurt's home with their five week old daughter while Rachel is out for the evening. Hummelberry relationship.


AN: Okay, I'm in cute baby mode. Forgive me followers.

* * *

Kurt was bouncing Ana lightly on his shoulder. She was a little fussy, mostly just cranky because she had already had her bath time, but not her bedtime meal.

"I know sweetie," he cooed in her ear. "I think your mommy might be running a little late to feed you." Kurt smiled when the word mommy seemed to get her attention. Watching his daughter hold her head up a little made his heart skip a beat at how fast she was learning.

"Yes, the milk person," he said with a small chuckle. "She should be home soon." Rachel's friends had wanted her to go out with them for the night and Rachel said she would try to make it back before bedtime feeding. But it was already nearing nine, and probably not happening. He laid kisses on Ana's forehead and rubbed her back to soothe her. But the little girl wasn't having it and broke out into a full fledged cry.

"Alright sweetheart, we'll get you a bottle since your mother is _clearly_ going to come home late." He walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, taking out a container of breast milk and pouring it into one of Ana's glass bottles. He turned on the sink tap to warm the bottle, cradling Ana closer. He was getting good at the one-handed thing as he put the container back in the fridge. Kurt turned off the tap and took the bottle in hand and went back to the living room. Ana was still whimpering a little, but had worn herself out crying in the kitchen letting her daddy know she was hungry. He sat down with a sigh in the rocking chair they had bought to rock her to sleep. It ended up not fitting into the former guest room turned nursery, so it made its way into the living room. Kurt had twitched daily that something was out of place in his perfect living room arrangement, but it had become almost vital during the middle of the night when Ana would cry.

He placed the bottle to his daughter's lips and while she resisted at first, she eventually took to it, sucking happily. Kurt sighed and ran his hand carefully across her head.

"I know, it's not mommy again," he said with a soft smile. "But your mother needed a night out with friends. Things have been a little hectic now that you're here in our lives. You've decimated our sleep schedule, and make it a little hard to go to any of the after parties. Not to mention you need your mother's boobs on a frequent basis." He yawned, eyeing the time on the clock on their stereo.

"Well, my hands are a little busy," he said to Ana. "Think you can reach my phone and check to see if your mommy has texted me?" He sighed. "No? Didn't think so. Guess I will have to wait till I get you to sleep to make sure she hasn't been taken to Vegas. Which wouldn't surprise me in the least." He bounced his foot on the leg of the chair, watching the small bottle little by little drain of its contents. Ana's blue eyes were starting to close and he laid her upright against his shoulder and rubbed her back. He had already brought the co-sleeper bassinet into the living room and gently laid his daughter down on her back, swaddling her carefully in a light blanket. She was oblivious to the world as Kurt checked his phone. He only had a couple of texts from Quinn and Mercedes and a voice mail from Isabelle. He'd check them later. Kurt sat down on the couch, pulling the side down on the sleeper so he could touch his daughter as she slept. He couldn't help but smile and kiss Ana's mostly bald head.

"Hopefully you'll have some hair grown by the time we go home to Lima for the holidays," mused Kurt. "Though that would be a cute picture of you and dad, both bald headed sitting next to the Christmas tree in his big armchair." Kurt laughed softly at the thought as he sat his iPad on his knees. He should really be getting some housework done while Ana was asleep, but it could wait. He was content to sit and watch her over the top of his tablet. Kurt moved around on the couch till he was in a lying position on his left side, pushing a pillow under his head. He pulled up their Netflix account and started an old season of _Scandal_. He could deal with the apartment later.

* * *

It was after 12 when Rachel finally got home. She had sent Kurt a quickly worded apology via text saying she had been "kidnapped" out to a couple of more clubs and couldn't leave the group. She got in the front door, expecting to hear a crying Ana. The newborn was always fussy when she didn't get to spend time with her and being breastfed before bed. Pulling off her shoes at the front door, Rachel was surprised to not hear Ana crying at all. There was actually very little noise in the apartment, save for the fridge and what Rachel assumed was the T.V. She carefully padded into the living room, and sighed happily at the sight of Ana asleep in the bassinet with Kurt's right hand resting against their daughter's cheek. He had fallen asleep on the couch, the tablet still playing away. Rachel pulled one of the throws they kept on the couch over Kurt and turned off the kitchen and living room overhead lights, leaving only a small lamp. She picked up the iPad and stopped it from playing.

"Rachel?" said Kurt, blinking in the darkness.

"Shh," she said softly. "I'm going to go on and take Ana to bed. She'll probably want to be fed soon. You can sleep out here if you want."

Kurt nodded sleepily and Rachel picked up Ana, pushing the bassinet towards their bedroom. The Broadway diva put it against her and Kurt's bed and laid her sleeping daughter back down. She went into the bathroom for a few minutes before changing out of her dress clothes, smiling as she watched Kurt sit down on the bed against the headboard.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Kurt with a yawn.

"I did," said Rachel. "It was a most pleasant evening. They all offered tips of how to cope with a newborn and still work, among other things." She sighed, crawling into bed in a pair of Kurt's pajamas. She rubbed her feet, grimacing. "Although I kept getting glares from some of the people at the bar for having two glasses of champagne. I guess the baby pooch still make it look like I'm about five months pregnant."

"It does take a while to go through post-partum," agreed Kurt. "But I think you look beautiful."

"Thanks hun," smiled Rachel. She kissed his cheek. "You're just saying that to stay on my good side."

"What about my good side?" asked Kurt. Rachel missed the light smirk.

"I had better be on your good side for at least 18 years," she said as she pushed herself up Kurt's body to come face to face with him. "I just carried and gave birth to your child. Seven pounds, ten ounces."

"Yes, I remember quite well. It was only about five weeks ago," said Kurt, kissing the tip of Rachel's nose. "I'm going to change. You need anything?"

"Bottle of water?"

Kurt nodded and went to the kitchen. He came back with his iPad and a bottle, handing them to Rachel as he grabbed a t-shirt and pajama pants. After a few minutes in the bathroom, Kurt came back and settled into the bed beside Rachel, who was staring off in space. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist for a minute, pulling her close. 

"Everyone kept talking this evening..." she said, pausing a moment as she curled into Kurt's side. "About having baby-sitters for the night since their husbands were all out with friends or at work. Even Alyssa had one, and the baby is barely three months old." She kissed Kurt's cheek. "I guess I just have the better husband."

"You have a husband whose boss is letting him work from home whenever he needs to," said Kurt.

Rachel ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. "I think I just have the best life partner." She stopped when she heard Ana stir.

"You should get some rest Kurt. You're the one who has to work in the morning."

"I'm glad you're not working at the moment," said Kurt, rubbing Rachel's leg. "I think the break has been good for all of us."

"While I do miss the stage, I have to admit, the rest has been wonderful," admitted Rachel. "I have gotten a lot done. The first section of my memoirs is plotted out, up till my second biggest show."

Rachel missed Kurt rolling his eyes with his nod.

"We're really doing this," said Kurt softly. "The whole family thing."

"We are," nodded the brunette. "We are going to have one gorgeous child."

Kurt laughed when Ana started to cry.

"Its okay baby," said Rachel. "Momma's here." She picked up Ana and held her close. "I know. Daddy is a good substitute, but you want mommy." She laughed and put Ana in Kurt's lap. "And I think Daddy needs to change your diaper."

"Daddy's already changed her three times this evening; it's Momma's turn now." He chuckled and kissed Rachel's cheek, handing her back Ana before turning over in bed. "Good night."

Rachel huffed and pinched Kurt's hip, making him jump. She grinned and took Ana to the nursery to change her diaper in peace.

"Your daddy is being lazy," said Rachel. "Not that I blame him, I guess. You do make a mess." Her daughter smiled at that, showing her mother her toothless gums.

"Yes, you do," said Rachel, smiling back. "But then you're supposed to make a mess aren't you?" She fastened the diaper and re-adjusted her daughter's clothes. Ana made little gurgling noises as they made their way back to the bedroom. Kurt's eyes were closed, and Rachel didn't bother to wake him as she sat back down on the bed.

"You hungry?" asked Rachel to Ana as she began to undo the pajama top, pushing it away from her chest and shoulders. She helped Ana attach to the nipple and surrounding areola with a smile as her child began to suck. She felt Kurt shift on the bed and looked over. He had turned over to watch.

"Someone's finally getting her mommy time."

"Can't sleep at night without it," yawned Rachel. "As we have proven time and time again."

Kurt chuckled. "Well, we tried." Rachel nodded, adjusting Ana a little so she could hold her still. Kurt fell asleep not long after that, curled around Rachel. She rubbed Ana's back to get her to burp. The little girl was still awake, so the Broadway starlet held her daughter a while. She sung to her lightly. It was one of the things she had done while Ana was still in the womb, and it always quieted her child. She liked to hear her daddy sing too, but daddy singing was a little more rare. Rachel laid a sleeping Ana down in the bassinet after a little while. She checked the time before setting the alarm for Kurt. She lay down beside him after turning off the bedside lamp, snuggling against him. Maybe just this once, Ana might let her sleep a couple of hours. She couldn't wait for her daughter to sleep through the night.


End file.
